warhammerrejectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blessing
Blessing is an Imperial Ice World, barely held control over by the Imperium through the under-equipped Imperial Guard forces. It is home to the Imperial Guard regiment of Blessing-born. History Past The Imperial World of Blessing was once a bucolic planet, whose populous continents thrived under the unwavering light of imperial rule spread under the banner of the Great Crusade. And then came the Horus Heresy. Traitor legions occupied the imperial planet and spread their insidious doctrine as the Emperor's authority crumbled. Only in the decades to come would the Chaos guardsmen be purged in the Great Scouring led by the rallied Imperial forces. And this was only the beginning. Over the following eight millennia, this pattern of seizure and counter-seizure would repeat, and the planet of Blessing became synonymous with a curse among those deployed to the battered crust of the much-abused world. Cities fell and rose and fell again, each time somewhat less than what had come before. At the height of the conflict, plasma bombs boiled away the northern icecaps and orbital bombardments cracked continental plates. Experimental gravity bombs were detonated along the equatorial belt to annihilate a mysterious series of Temples raised to the Ruinous Powers. The very axis of the planet was inexorably tilted, and the seasons, coastlines, climate, and continents of Blessing were forever altered. After millennia, the once-fertile Imperial World was now caught in the grip of violent climactic extremes, with freezing winters of terrible length punctuated by storm-wracked summers swarming with lifeforms either hardy enough, fleet enough, or mutated enough to endure. And still, the Imperium struggled with its eternal foe, each conflict a shadow of what had come before. Present Currently, at the height of the 40th millennium, Blessing has been occupied by the Imperial Guard with minimal incident for nineteen years. Numerous semi-autonomous Imperial Guard strongholds have been built at strategic sites across the continental surfaces. The Chaos holdouts, lacking planetary facilities or orbital resupply lines in this era of conflict, have built strongholds in the subterranean realms of the planet. The surviving civilian population of Blessing have been divided as well. Some sought to return to the Imperial fold and were welcomed in after a stern and inflexible examination for loyalty, faith, and corruption. Others adopted a nomadic lifestyle, moving in small clans across the empty and unfought wastes of their planet, away from Chaos and Imperium. And yet others foolishly or unwilling were drawn into the hungry arms of Chaos. Of them, nothing more is spoken. The Imperial strategy is containment and isolation, waiting for sufficient Imperial reinforcements to deploy and purge the planet down to the last warren and burrow. The Chaos strategy is insurgency and endurance, waiting for the next Chaos Warband to descend from the void to break the siege. Places of Interest Imperial Astra Militarum * 23rd Garrison * 24th Garrison Adepta Ministorum * Chapel of the Ebon Lady * Convent Thor Adeptus Mechanicus * Chapel Saturn-9 * Chapel Jupiter-7 Chaos * Tentpole of the Fairy Grandmother Miscellaneous * Grotto of the Waters * Miss Juicy’s Joy-Toys * Spaceport People of Interest Imperial Astra Militarum * Amalric * Argo Karrus * Astemyr Nekhu * Jacks Barbeque * Caesar Tarygon * Chrome * Darius Maximus * Errand * Goat Kai-Ron * Isaac Cymedes * Jenkins * Jobs * Josef von Eisenwolf * Marto Astovyr * Matthieu * Mocks * Nadu * Noelle * Osteokor * Otto von Strielich * Silas * Thomas * Ulric * Whitson * Vochs * Zero-Eight Adeptus Mechanicus * Azrael Grimm * Delta-Rho 24 * Logistus IV * Nexus VI * Sigma Adepta Ministorum * Elissa Palsara * Jonah Dust * Olivian Olassion * Theophilus of Athenor * Timra Lovdahl * Zaliyne Astovyr Inquisition * Astra Winterscale * Ingall HexxIngall Hexx * Juliar Emilia Constance Imperialis Armada * Ravenholm Chaos Khornate * Bolfa * Bruzzk * Krazhrak * Maz * Minsitheac * Mograk * Tzamk * Synax * Valcana Nurglite * Blubber-Bill Tzeentchi * Nameless * SUGRAH Slaneeshi * Dove * Osby * Sugar Mommy Undivided * Fairy Grandmother Miscellaneous * Cave * Dani Kai-Ron * Ploth * Sami Kai-Ron Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Warhammer 40k Planets Category:Imperium Category:Imperial planets Category:Civilised World Category:Ice World